


won't be long before another day

by tintedglasses



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Nurse Bucky Barnes, and sleepy boyfriend clint, just an overworked nurse bucky, messy bun bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintedglasses/pseuds/tintedglasses
Summary: “You’re still up?” Clint asks around a yawn as he leans against the doorway to their room, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.He doesn’t know what time he ended up falling asleep, but he does know that Bucky had said he’d come join him in bed in ten minutes and it’s now two in the morning and Bucky is still out in the living room. He’s got his scrubs on and his hair in a messy low bun, the light of his iPad reflecting off of his glasses.“Hmm?” he hums at Clint distractedly, not looking up from where he’s typing, his hand moving quickly across the keyboard.Or, Operation: Make Nurse!Bucky Go To Bed





	won't be long before another day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).

> a quick birthday drabble for cb, cross-posted from tumblr (although it is slightly different from the original post because i went back and added a few small details). 
> 
> un-beta'd as per usual. titled from "you can close your eyes" by james taylor.

“You’re still up?” Clint asks around a yawn as he leans against the doorway to their room, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

He doesn’t know what time he ended up falling asleep, but he does know that Bucky had said he’d come join him in bed in ten minutes and it’s now two in the morning and Bucky is still out in the living room. He’s got his scrubs on and his hair in a messy low bun, the light of his iPad reflecting off of his glasses.

“Hmm?” he hums at Clint distractedly, not looking up from where he’s typing, his hand moving quickly across the keyboard.

Clint sighs and walks over to sit on the coffee table in front of Bucky. He waits for Bucky to finish the section of the report he’s working on, not wanting to interrupt his train of thought. He does reach out a hand to touch Bucky’s thigh, though, rubbing his thumb back and forth.

Bucky looks up when he’s done typing. He blinks a few times, his lids looking heavy, before he says, “What?”

“You’re still up?” Clint asks again, even though the question is obviously redundant.

“Yeah, just wanted to finish up my charting,” Bucky says, his smile sheepish.

“Babe,” Clint says, lightly chiding. “We talked about this.”

_This_ being Bucky’s tendency to stay up way too late in the night to finish charting, meaning that he’s exhausted for the next day of work, where he keeps taking too many visits, which means he can’t finish his charting during the day and he has to stay up late to finish them and—ad nauseam.

It’s become a little bit of a sticking point for them lately, and Bucky’s promised to try to be more conscious about it and set more boundaries at work, but Clint knows it’s hard for him, especially with Jane out on maternity leave. Clint just wants Bucky to feel less stressed, though, and to be able to get some actual sleep.

“I know,” Bucky says, “and I swear I was going to, but then I thought…well, I didn’t take any visits tomorrow, so I have my first day off in forever, so I thought maybe we could do something nice together. But these charts have to be done before tomorrow night, so I figured I’d finish them tonight so that we can have the whole day tomorrow because I know you want that.”

Clint’s still tired enough that it takes him a minute to process all of what Bucky said between having to lip-read the words because he didn’t turn his aids all the way up and then comprehend them—and really, Bucky should know better than to use that many words at this time of night—so he takes too long to respond.

Bucky starts talking again, his eyes slightly wide, “And I want that, too! I just wanted to do something nice, but I’m sorry I didn’t come to bed when I said I would. I know you hate waking up alone.”

Clint squeezes Bucky’s thigh, hoping to chase the guilty look off of his face. He’s got such a big heart and Clint doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to it.

“Hey, I love that you wanted to finish up so we could spend the whole day together tomorrow. I just don’t want you to be tired. Not for my sake.”

“It’s worth being tired if I get the whole day with you,” Bucky says, reaching down to grip Clint’s hand.

Clint’s eyes water a little at that, the late hour bringing his emotions up to the surface more easily. He just loves Bucky a lot and he’s missed him recently. He knows that it’s been rough at the nursing agency with Jane out and that she’ll be back soon, but this interim time where Bucky’s had to pick up part of her caseload can’t be over soon enough.

“Well, why don’t you go ahead and finish then? We can always spend the morning in bed if you’re tired.”

Bucky gives him a sweet smile, squeezing his hand once more before moving back to his keyboard. “Thank you. I’m almost done. Just have to write some of the final notes.”

“Mmkay,” Clint says, yawning again as the prospect of going back to sleep looms near.

He sits and watches Bucky, content to rub his thumb again Bucky’s thigh, letting his mind drift into half-consciousness.

He doesn’t notice that Bucky’s stopped typing until Bucky says, “Sweetheart? Aren’t you going to go to bed? I’ll meet you there in a minute.”

Clint looks at the confused look on Bucky’s face and shrugs. “Nah, thought I’d keep you company. If you don’t mind.”

“No,” Bucky says, smiling down at his keyboard before he looks back at Clint. “No, I don’t mind.”

Clint hums, trying to keep his eyes open. “Kay.”

Bucky tugs at his hand. “Come over here before you fall asleep and face-plant onto the floor.”

Clint yields, sliding off the coffee table to sit next to Bucky on the couch, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t be the first time,” he mumbles.

“I know that, you goof. Who had to bandage your forehead last time?”

Clint just grunts, nuzzling his face against Bucky’s neck.

Bucky pets his hair and then goes back to typing, a hush settling over them. At one point, Bucky mutters “how do you spell sanguineous” and Clint responds with “fuck if I know”, but mostly it’s just the sounds of Bucky’s click-clacking on the keyboard and their combined breathing that puncture the silence.

It’s probably about ten minutes later that Bucky finally locks the iPad, nudging Clint. “Up you go, sweetheart. Time for bed.”

Clint sits up, stretching his arms over his head as he yawns. “Mm, done?”

“Yup,” Bucky says, placing the iPad and his glasses on the coffee table and then leaning in to give Clint a quick kiss. He stands up and reaches for Clint’s hands with his own. Clint grabs the hand with both of his and lets Bucky pull him up off the couch.

They hold hands as they walk to their bedroom, until Bucky pushes him gently towards the bed. Clint face-plants on it, pulling his aids out and putting them on the side table, turning his head to watch as Bucky strips out of his scrubs as he heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Clint dozes, barely waking up as Bucky comes back in and climbs into bed. He feels Bucky kiss in between his shoulder blades, though, before settling against Clint. He presses his hand into Clint’s back, fingers formed into an “I love you.”

Clint drags his own hand out from under his pillow and signs “I love you” back, before letting himself fall all the way back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> tumblr post [here](https://tintedglasses.tumblr.com/post/186923650184/birthday-drabble)


End file.
